


Team Free Will

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks, F/F, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Lesbian Character, M/M, POV Bisexual Character, Religion, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a girl named Grace Snow is forced by God to help the Winchesters and Castiel save the angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> some things said by the original Supernatural characters are taken from the show. no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter One: Meeting

 

 

I knew I had to leave. If I didn’t they would - what? Kill me? No, that didn’t seem to be what they wanted to do. I didn’t even know why they wanted me, I just knew I had to get away from them.  
They were getting close, I could feel it somewhere inside me. They were coming. I sat up in the crappy motel bed and ran around the room, making sure I had everything I owned. I didn’t own much, just enough to fit in one small suitcase and one large backpack. It had accumulated over the two years I had been doing this. I had started out with nothing, now I had two bags of clothes and a stuffed animal that I couldn’t tell if it was a cat or a bear.  
I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror quickly, working on not looking suspicious in any way. My blonde hair looked dull, it always had. It was a dull yellow color with some brown in it. My blue eyes were a dull, watery blue as well. There was nothing about me that stood out. Except that I wore my expressions clear on my face, you didn’t even have to know me to know what I was feeling. Right now, I looked panicked - an expression I hadn’t seemed to get rid of for two years. I don’t even remember anything before that. I had to be around seventeen or eighteen, because I didn't look any older than that.  
“You know, if you wanted help, all you had to do was ask,” a mocking voice said from the other room. I gave a small shriek but covered my mouth with both my hands, trying not to startle the people sleeping.  
“Who are you?” I asked, annoyed. I was trying to leave. Oddly enough, a random man popping out of nowhere was not the weirdest thing I’d seen these two years.  
“Well, the body I’m inhabiting is named James Bernadi. But I myself am God,” the red-haired man said with a winning smile. I blinked a few times before laughing.  
“Oh, that’s good. Nice one. But, look, if you’re some type of demon or angel or whatever, get out. I have much more important things to worry about than some favor for an angel or whatever it is demons do,” I said and finished packing. I put the suitcase on the floor and pulled the handle out so I could wheel it around. I went to zip up the backpack but it appeared in his hands.  
“Give that back,” I snapped.  
“Look, you saw what happened last night. I need your help,” the man said.  
“Um, no. You know why? I don’t do favors for crack-addicts like -”  
“Snowdrop, be quiet and listen to me.” I immediately shut up somehow, standing up straighter, my eyes wide. What was this?  
“Are you listening?” I glared at him as a response. “Good. Now there are three people I need you to go to. This is not a request. I will not turn into those other barbaric gods. The angels have fallen, you saw that last night. And you will help the Winchesters fix this problem. Because if the angels have fallen, I will have to pick up the slack and that’s not something I’m willing to do. My job is over, I created all of you. I don’t give a damn about what happens to you guys. That’s why I have angels, so they can give a damn for me. So you will find the Winchesters and Castiel - he’s a fallen angel - fix everything. Snowdrop, speak,” the man said. I wanted to scream that he was crazy, but this just kind of fit into my life now.  
“How did you do that,” I asked him, taking a few steps back.  
“I’ll tell you later.”  
“Why did you call me Snowdrop?”  
“I just said I’ll tell you later.”  
“Why can’t I remember anything from before two years ago?”  
“I just told you, I’ll tell you later.”  
“Some god you are. Aren’t you supposed to be all-caring or whatever?”  
“Look, just find the Winchesters. They’re in Portland, Maine.”  
“The gun company?”  
“No! I liked you better silent. If you don’t leave tonight, I will be forced to take you there myself.”  
“May I go now? People are after me. Why is that?” He gave me an annoyed look.  
“Look, I’ll contact you in a week and tell you. Okay? Once you have their trust,” the man said and pat my head. I glared up at him.  
“All I understood from what you said was ‘help the Winchesters’ - whoever they are - ‘save the angels’ - as if I know how - and that you’re God,” I said to him and he walked to the door, his back to me.  
“Good girl.” Was all he said before he vanished just as he appeared. I was alone once again.  
I had enough problems, I didn’t need to add “save the angels” to the list. I zipped up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I was in Vermont, it would take me a few hours to get to Maine. Those people were still up my ass so I had to leave anyway. I rolled my stuff out the door and into this POS I called a car. I was just thankful it started up when I needed it to.  
I tossed all my stuff in the back and started my POS up, backing out of the lot. I didn’t even check out, but they would find the money on the bed. The money I stole, but whatever.  
It was time to head to Maine.


	2. Meeting In Maine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace Snow meets with the Winchesters and Castiel.

Once in Portland, I went to drop my stuff off at the nearest motel. There were a few to choose from, so I just chose the one closest to where I had driven in. It had been one in the morning when I left and it was three in the morning now, almost four. I was exhausted as I pulled into the parking lot of one of them, just wanting to sleep.   
“Wrong one,” a voice said from the backseat and I shrieked. I whipped my head around to see the red-headed guy who said he was God. I looked back in front of me and let out a breath.   
“Look, don’t you ever do that again! Okay? Okay!” I snapped. I parked my car and turned around in my seat to look at him.   
“You’re at the wrong motel. It’s further down the street. Room eleven. Room twelve and ten are available,” he said calmly.   
“You’re some type of angel, right? You must be Gabriel. I’ve heard about the Trickster -”   
“No, my son is dead. I am God. But I think that is hard for you to grasp being that you do not believe in my existence,” he said and shrugged.   
“No one does. No one but the humans. No one but my kind believes in you. And even then, only some,” I responded and covered my mouth to stifle a yawn.   
“Call me James, then. That is the body I’m inhabiting, anyway,” he said and tilted his head, much like a bird, when I yawned. “You’re tired.”   
“No duh. Of course I’m tired. I’ve barely slept in so long. Look, where’s this damned motel so I can sleep?” I asked and rubbed my eyes. James Bernadi gave me the directions and vanished, thankfully. I didn’t much like him. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the motel the Winchester’s and their angel were staying at. I checked in and gave the money over then went to Room 12, hitching my backpack higher on my shoulder and wheeling my suitcase behind me to the room. I trudged up the steps to the room and tried to get the door open. It didn’t open easily, that was for sure. I sighed and dropped my stuff in front of the door and went to room eleven, hoping one of the “Winchesters” were there, or at least the angel. I knocked twice and a man a little over a foot taller than me opened the door. He was broad-shouldered and his hair reached them. It was a medium brown. His eyes looked sleep-deprived, as mine probably did, and I felt bad for waking him.   
“Excuse me, um, I can’t seem to get my door open. It’s stuck. It’s been such a long night and I’m tired… could you maybe open it for me?” I asked as politely as I could. Was he the angel?   
“Um, yeah, sure. Uh, no problem,” he said and rubbed his eyes. He looked to be about thirty, or just late twenties.   
“Thank you. I’m Grace Snow,” I said to him, even though I wasn’t even sure of that. I only picked Grace because the hospital I woke up in was called Jesus’s Grace.   
“I’m Sam,” he said and smiled politely at me.   
“Nice to meet you,” I responded. He stopped from trying to open the door and turned to me.   
“What are you doing in Portland?”   
“Looking for somebody. Actually, a family.”   
“Why is that? Don’t you have one?”   
“No, not like that. And if I had a family, I don’t remember them. I meant I’m looking to help a family,” I said, looking at him. I gave him a look, meaning “you guys, dumbass”.   
“What’s their name? My brother and I are staying for a few more days, maybe we could help you find them,” he said, and finally got the door to open. He stumbled into the room with the door and straightened, laughing a little.   
“Um, I’m looking for a family called the Winchesters… and a fallen angel, if that means anything to you,” I said to him, a sarcastic expression on my face.   
“Why do you want to find them?” he asked hesitantly.   
“Look, I was just sent to help them - you guys, as the case my be. I was told the motel you guys were staying at and the room number. Which is why I chose the one next to you. No, I didn’t glue the door shut so one of you would have to help me, that’s just the motel. Honestly, I don’t know what I’m doing here. Hell, I don’t know what I’m doing ever. Not for the past two years. All I know was that I was sent to help you by one of the higher-ups. No, not demons, before you ask. Yes, I know about demons. The past two years have been crazy. All I want is to help and get this over with. Please,” I said to him in a rush, so tired and hungry. I just wanted a sandwich, a bathroom, and a nap.   
“How long has it been since you’ve slept, Grace?” he asked after a few moments.   
“A while. I haven’t slept more than four hours a night in two years. I haven’t eaten anything since fast food in that amount of time as well,” I responded.   
“How old are you?”   
“Around seventeen or nineteen. I don’t remember.”   
“Why not?”   
“I don’t know. I woke up in a hospital, battered and bloody. It was a miracle I survived, the doctors said. I had the word “snow” going through my head when they asked me for my name. The nurse - she gave me the name Grace because of the hospital. It was called Jesus’s Grace,” I said and shrugged. I looked down at my worn work boots.   
“Anything else?” he asked, leaning on the doorframe.   
“I’m - I’m running. There are these people after me, I don’t know who - or what - they are. There’s a group of five people then one person - they’re separate. They seem to be against each other, funny enough. I don’t think the group of people want to kill me, but I don’t know why they want me so I continue to run. I’m scared, okay? Because you seem to know about this stuff, I guess you must be an angel of some sort?” I asked him. Sam started laughing, but only a little.   
“No, I’m not. I’m Sam Winchester, my brother is Dean Winchester. We have a fallen angel, his name is Castiel. Look, why don’t you come into our room? I think my brother would like to hear this,” Sam said, picked up my suitcase as if it weighed nothing, and went back into the room he came from. I hitched my backpack higher on my shoulder and walked in behind him. The one I assumed was his brother lay asleep on the bed, facing the bed next to him. The third form, the one I thought to be the angel, lay on towels and had an extra pillow under his head. They both looked so exhausted.   
Sam walked up to his brother and shook him.   
“Dean, wake up,” he said and his brother slowly woke up and looked up at his brother.   
“Sammy, what?” he asked and rubbed his face.   
“There’s a girl I need help with. She said she came to help with the angel problem. Do you want her to come with us?” he asked and sat up. Sam indicated to where I stood, in the doorway.   
“Her? What is she, fifteen?” he asked and gave me a look.   
“I’m eighteen,” I said, not really sure, but figuring it might help my case.  
“You’re a kid.”   
“No, I’m not.”   
“You can still have a normal life. Get out,” he said to me and I set my jaw. I stepped forward into the room, annoyed.   
“Look, I can’t get out of this. I’m stuck running from people who want to do I don’t know what to me. I was sent here to help and I’m going to help, goddamn it,” I said and squared my shoulders.   
Dean sat up and slowly got to his feet. He walked toward me and towered over me, but not as much as Sam.   
“You only stay with us for a few days, okay? After that, we’ll take you to family -”   
“I have none.”   
“Your house -”   
“That either.”  
“What do you have?”   
“This necklace,” I said and pulled the amber drop out of my shirt. I held it out so he could see it. “The suitcase and this backpack. And my crappy car outside.”   
Sam gave Dean a look and shrugged, then Dean turned back to me.   
“Okay. If you check out, you can stay,” Dean said and I nodded. Sam turned on the light and the first thing I noticed about Dean was his vibrant green eyes. Then his brown hair, cropped short unlike Sam’s mane.   
The man sleeping on the floor woke up slowly and rubbed his eyes then looked at me with blue eyes the color of fire. His hair was a dark brown and short like Dean’s.   
“Hello,” he said to me and I nodded. “Who are you?”  
“This is Grace Snow. She’ll be joining us,” Sam said. The angel walked up to me and gave me a half-hearted smile.   
“Hello. I am Castiel,” he said and I nodded.   
“Nice to meet you,” I said to him.   
“Why are the lights on?” Castiel asked Dean. Dean shrugged and pat Castiel on the shoulder.   
“Introductions. Go back to sleep, Cas,” Dean said and he nodded, then went back to his place on the pillows.   
“Look, my room has another bed. If Castiel wants, he can sleep there,” I said to them. Sam nodded and put a hand between my shoulders. His hand was almost the width of my shoulders, so it almost covered my narrow upper back.   
“Cas, that should be fine. Right?” he asked the angel. Cas nodded mutely.   
“Thank you, again, for helping me open the door,” I laughed a little and Sam smiled tiredly.   
“Can I ask you something?” Dean asked me. I turned towards him, giving him my attention.   
“Yes?”   
“What are you?”  
I looked at him oddly, not quite getting the question. I had not given much thought to what I was, just that I had to run away. Yes, I had thought some about it, but not much. I had always assumed I was human, even though it would make sense if I weren’t. I decided it would be best to say I was human.   
“I think I’m human. But, honestly, I have no clue,” I responded truthfully.


End file.
